Stories From Vocaloid Community
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Gara-gara Len, semuanya jadi heboh, deh.../Muncul Utatane Piko dengan aibnya dan pacarnya Sayaka Miki si anak suka senyum/usil-usil nelpon orang, karena nganggur...


_**Stories from Vocaloid Community **_

_**Summary **_

_**Gara-gara Len, semuanya jadi heboh, deh.../Muncul Utatane Piko dengan aibnya dan pacarnya Sayaka Miki si anak suka senyum/usil-usil nelpon orang, karena nganggur**_

_**Disclaimer **_

_**Vocaloid by Crypton **_

_**OC by me **_

_**Anime Characters by the mangaka (inggris ancur, gomen ._.V) **_

_**Warning **_

_**OC alert! Dan kata-kata gaol yang susah dimengerti (peace ._.V) dan juga beberapa anime characters. **_

_**Happy Reading ^^ **_

.

.

.

.

Sensokami Shori, Yamihime Tsuki, Akumano Yoru, & Akumano Ryo.

Rin dengan kalang kabut memakai Sneakers putih-biru miliknya, rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, dahinya berkeringat, dengan roti berselai jeruk di mulutnya. Matahari bersinar terik, meskipun masih jam 09.00 pagi, tetap saja panas. Ia berlari membanting pintu pagar, tidak peduli mendengar marahan Rinto, kakaknya yang sibuk main game dari tadi. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia berlari sangat kencang ke arah Miloko Cafe, tempat mereka semua janjian. Handphone di dompetnya terus bergetar tak kunjung berhenti, ia sudah tahu, itu pasti Luka. Akibat terbawa kebiasaan libur untuk bangun siang, sih...

"SORRIII! GUA TELAT!" Rin segera duduk tepat disebelah Miku yang lagi menyendok mie ayam miliknya, sehingga Miku kaget dan menjatuhkan garpunya ke baju.

"Pelan-pelan juga kali, neng...gue lagi makan, apa lo kaga liat?" Miku mengambil garpunya dan meletakkannya kembali ke mangkuk, Rin Cuma cengengesan.

"Oh iya, katanya elu kenal si calon anggota baru, Gum?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba, Luka yang lagi sibuk makan nasi goreng itu melirik Gumi.

"Yang bener? Kenapa lo kagak bilang?!" omel Luka. Gumi menghela nafas. "Kan elu kagak bilang, orangnya kaya apa! Gue dikasih tau Lily!"

"Oh iya, gue lupa ngasih tau, sori..." ujar Luka.

"Namanya kalo gak salah itu Sensokami Shori, yang cowok dua itu, namanya Akumano Yoru sama Akumano Ryo, yang cewek pendiem itu Yamihime Tsuki. Yah...mereka tuh berempat katanya temen dari SD, gue tau mereka berempat itu karena gue satu eskul sama mereka!" jelas Gumi, Luka mengangguk-angguk, sementara Rin mengobrol dengan Lily dan Miku (Biasa, ngegosip), Meiko sibuk main Nintendo, Akaito nambahin cabe ke baksonya, Kaito makan es krim, Len makan banana split, Gakupo makan terong balado, Ring makan indomie kuah, kalo Lui sibuk main PSP punya Meiko.

"Tunggu dulu, si Yoru sama Ryo itu saudara?!" tanya Ring sambil meletakkan mangkuk ke- entahlah ke berapa, yang jelas sudah kosong dan menambah lagi.

"Katanya sih kembar kalo gak salah." Jelas Gumi lagi sambil memakan sop wortelnya yang udah dateng.

"Kembar?! Tuh dua kaga ada mirip-miripnya, kok!" komentar Lily yang sekarang lagi minum Milkshake Coklatnya.

"Lu emang udah pernah liat?" tanya Gumi.

"Ya udah, dong! Kakak kembarnya tuh, si Ryo sekelas sama gue! Si Ryo tuh matanya biru muda, sama kayak mata si Shori itu! Terus si Yoru matanya biru gelap kaya Kaito gitu! Apanya yang mirip, coba?!" ujar Lily panjang lebar.

"Iya sih, gue awalnya juga enggak percaya! Tapi, emang gitu kok kenyataannya! Mirip gak mirip, mereka itu kembar!" ujar Gumi.

"Oh iya, lu tau sekarang mereka lagi dimana?" tanya Luka lagi, Gumi berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, biasanya sih, mereka suka ada ditaman, kalo enggak baca buku, paling si Shori sama Yoru adu bacod." Jelas Gumi.

"Oh...mereka emang udah hobi berantem, ya? Perasaan setiap kali gue liat tuh mereka berdua sukanya ribut mulu! Tapi, ada yang bilang si Yoru suka sama Shori, ada juga yang bilang Shori malah suka sama si Ryo, gak jelas banget..." ujar Akaito sambil makan bakso.

"Udah, ke taman aja, yok." Ajak Luka, Rin cengok, kemudian berdiri. "Gue belum makan!" omel Rin. Luka menghela nafas dan menunjuk roti yang di pegang Rin.

"Tuh, apaan?" tanya Luka dengan tampang super datar, lebih datar dari papap cuci.

"Oh iya, pikun banget si gue!" Rin menepok jidatnya sendiri.

"Yeeee, lu masih kelas satu SMA aja udah pikun, apalagi nanti gede?! Susah, dah!" ujar Len.

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

.

"Tuh, lagi baca buku!" ujar Gumi sambil menunjuk dua orang yang lagi duduk di bangku taman, yang satu main hape, yang satu lagi baca komik- eh, doujinshi- Yaoi?

"Eh, eh, eh! Apaan, tuh?! Yaoi?!" Len merebut teropong yang ada ditangan Rin. Rin sweatdropped.

"Lu bukan laki-laki normal, ya?" tanya Rin, Len manyun. "Masih, kok! Tenang, gue masih berminat sama cewek!"

"ITU'KAN KOMIK YANG GUE CARI DI TOKO BUKU TADI! KOK ADA DI DIA, SIH?!" Len ngamuk. Semuanya sweatdropped, Gakupo langsung menutup mulut Len.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, lu tadi denger suara orang teriak?" tanya Shori.

"Eh, enggak ah!"

"Jelas-jelas ada, kok!" Shori meletakkan buku- komik- eh, doujinshi yang dibawanya disamping.

"Berisik, lu!" Yoru spontan berdiri, Shori yang ikutan terbawa emosi ikut berdiri, akhirnya mereka berantem dan...sesuatu muncul dibalik semak-semak.

.

.

.

.

"Eh! Len mana?! Kok gak ada?!" Gakupo baru nyadar si Len ilang, padahal tadi jelas-jelas anak itu ada, tapi-

"Di-disana..." Lily nunjuk Len yang lagi baca komik yaoi punya Shori dibalik semak-semak, sementara itu Shori menyadari bukunya hilang.

"BUKU GUE MANA?!" teriak Shori histeris, Yoru berdecak kesal sambil melipat tangannya.

"Udah, sih! Buku gitu doang, kok!" ujar Yoru kesal, Shori menahan air matanya yang mau jatoh sambil nyariin bukunya.

"Diem lu! Harganya mahal...!" Shori masih nyariin bukunya sambil menahan nangis.

"Kok gak ada, ya? Ukh..." Shori duduk lemas di bangku taman. Luka geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat Len yang lagi baca buku sambil nose bleed.

"Udah, deh, lebay banget sih lo!" omel Yoru. Shori mulai kesal dan lagi-lagi terbawa emosi. "Itu mahal, tau! Itu juga buku kesayangan gue!"

"Eh...itu apa?" Yoru menunjuk buku Shori yang sudah ada di tempat semula, Shori yang mulai nangis itu langsung mengambil bukunya dengan wajah cerah, tapi kemudian raut mukanya berubah gak sampai dua detik.

"Kok...ada darahnya?" tanya Shori horror, Yoru mengambil buku itu dan memeriksanya.

"Eh, iya! Ada darahnya..." ujar Yoru dengan muka datar.

"..." mereka terdiam seribu kata.

"HYAAA! GIMANA INI?! GUE BAKAL DI HANTUIN! DI HANTUIN! TAKUUUTTT!" teriak Shori.

"LHO KOK JADI KE GUE?! SALAH LU SENDIRI!" omel Yoru.

"GAK MAU! GAK MAU! GAK MAU!"

.

.

.

.

"Tuh kan...heboh..." semuanya sweatdropped sambil melirik Len yang cengar-cengir.

"Kurang kerjaan, lu Len!" ujar Kaito yang masih makan es krim.

"Eh, jangan mundur-mundur, nanti lo ja-" belom selesai si Lui ngomong, Len udah jatoh duluan...

"ADOOOWWWHHH! PINGGUL GUEEEE!" teriak Len dari bawah pohon.

"Baru juga gue ngomong..." ujar Lui sweatdropped. Akhirnya mereka pun turun dari pohon.

.

.

.

.

"Gumi, eh! Gumi!" panggil Shori dari jauh, Gumi menengok.

"E-eh...Shori sama...Yoru...mana si Hime sama Ryo?"

"Gak tau, katanya beli apa...tadi..." ujar Shori sambil megang buku yang kena darah itu.

"...it-"

"Temen lu kenapa? Jatoh dari pohon? Jangan-jangan ngintip orang, ya?" tanya Shori.

'Nih anak paranormal, yah?' batin Kaito.

'Dafuq! Kok bisa tau?!' batin Gakupo.

'Nah, kok bisa tau ni orang?!' batin Lui kaget.

'No comment...' batin Len kicep.

'Sialan...komen gue diambil semua...' batin Akaito.

"Oh iya, boleh gabung, gak?" tanya Shori.

"Gabung apa?" tanya Luka.

"Ya gabung itu lho...Voca-Voca-Voca apa, tuh?"

"Vocaloid Community." Jelas Lily, Shori langsung ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya! Itu, dia! Begitu!"

Luka menunjukkan grinnya selebar-lebarnya.

"Boleh, boleh!"

"Boleh ajak Hime, Ryo sama...err...si...bawel?" tanya Shori.

"MAKSUD LO APA NGATAIN GUE BAWEL?!" Yoru ngamuk.

"Sori, dia baru keluar dari RSJ..."

"APA LAGI TUH RSJ?!"

"Ya, ya. Selamat datang di Vocaloid Community!" ujar Rin merangkul Shori.

"Makasih!"

"JANGAN KACANGIN GUEEE!"

.

.

.

.

Bonus: Insiden Twincest

"Bosen..." ujar Yoru, disebelahnya ada Shori yang lagi remidial fisika, mereka lagi di ruang komputer seperti biasa.

"Oh iya, tadi ada anak baru di kelas gue..." kata Yoru lagi, Luka langsung nyaut. "Terus?"

"Dia kaya cewe, rambutnya putih, ada kaya jambul di atas kepalanya gitu! Terus dia cengeng, gue kira dia tuh cewek. Ternyata cowok..." Yoru cerita lagi, yang lain mulai tertarik.

"Terus? Terus?" tanya Len. Yoru kembali bercerita. "Pas ditengah pelajaran, dia nangis-nangis gitu, gak jelas..."

"Hah? Cowok nangis?" tanya Gakupo bingung, kemudian Yoru ketawa sendiri. "Lu gila, nyet?" tanya Akaito.

"Kagak...Cuma...kocaknya disini, bro..." ujar Yoru yang mau ketawa-ketawa.

"Gimana, gimana?" tanya Ring.

"Dia bilang dengan nada terisak gini: "Saya mau eek, pak..."" Yoru ketawa keras, yang lain diem sebentar kemudian...

.

.

.

.

"JIAKAKAKAKAKA! YANG BENER LO?!"

"KOPLAK, CUI!"

"MAU BOKER AJA BILANG SAMBIL NANGIS!"

"KOCAK UI! KOCAK! GILAA!"

"MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

.

.

.

.

"Berisik, ih!" Shori nimpuk Yoru pake sendal. Yoru mau ngamuk, tapi ditahan sama Kaito dan mulutnya disumpel pake iket pinggang.

"Tunggu, punya siapa, tuh?!" tanya Yoru, Kaito cengengesan sambil membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Yoru.

"Punya lu..."

"ANJRIITTT!" Yoru kaget setengah histeris(?) karena celananya udah melorot, Shori yang mau nimpuk lagi teriak, yang cewek-cewek biasa aja.

"Asu, kembaliin gak lo?!" Yoru megangin celananya yang udah melorot-melorot.

"Nanti dulu, yeyyy!" Kaito masih megangin iket pinggang punya Yoru.

"Ah, serius!"

"Duduk dulu!"

"Kaga mau!"

Selagi Yoru sama Kaito kejar-kejaran, Ryo pun masuk, Yoru yang jalannya jengking-jengking (Baca: susah jalan) kesandung kakinya Len.

"Owh sori-" ujar Len.

"Apaan- EH! EH! EH!" Yoru jatoh dan- nimpa Ryo, pas Ryo mau bangun- Yoru belum sempat minggir sehingga- MEREKA TIDAK SENGAJA KISSU!

"..." mereka hening.

"WAAHHH! CINTA TERLARANG!"

"PARAH PARAH!"

"..." Ryo sama Yoru lari ke kamar mandi, "pasti nanti ada yang kejedok." Ujar Lui tanpa dosa.

JEDUAGHHH! Terdengar suara orang membentur tembok.

"ADOOOUUHHH!" terdengar teriakan Yoru dari luar, Lui facepalm.

"Kenapa, sih...perkataan gue selalu jadi kenyataan?" tanya Lui sambil menghela nafas.

"Ekh...si Shori, weh...Shori...gawat! SHORI PINGSAN!" Ring teriak-teriak, yang lain ikutan panik.

"Hah? Siapa yang pingsan?!" tanya Shori tiba-tiba bangun kaya orang bangkit dari kubur.

"Jiah...gue kira lu pingsan!" omel Rin.

"Emang tadi kenapa?" tanya Shori sambil cengar-cengir.

"Lo amnesia atau kenapa, woi?! Jelas-jelas tadi lu nengok kesini pas insiden itu!"

"Jiah...twincest Insiden, toh?"

"Tuh inget! Dasar Fujoushi tingkat kecamatan!" ujar Meiko.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Insiden:

"Awas lu dateng-dateng ke kamar gue, macem-macem lu gue gampar, lu! Awas lu, malem ini lu tidur di sofa! Gue kaga mau tau! Lu tidur di sofa!" Yoru ngelempar bantal dan guling Ryo keluar. Ryo speechless.

"Siapa juga yang mau sama dia, gue sih amit-amit, gue ini laki-laki normal meskipun gue gak suka sama yang namanya cewek, dasar goblok!" balas Ryo dan dengan terpaksa tidur di sofa malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Utatane Piko & Sayaka Miki

"Asem...gue remedial matematika!" umpat Yoru sembari mengerjakan soal tiga lembar di atas meja.

"Kerjaan lu main PE BE mulu, sih!" ujar Akaito.

"EMANG ELU KAGA?! YANG NGAJAK GUE BAI WAN (baca: By one) MALEM-MALEM SIAPA?! LICIK LU NYET! KAGA BILANG ADA ULANGAN MATEMATIKA!" Yoru ngamuk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Akaito yang seperti biasa, main nintendo sama Meiko.

"Berisik lu nyet, lagian lu masih kalah kok bai wan ama gue! Katanya dewa, hayah, nge-cheat!" ujar Akaito.

"Kagak! Gue kagak nge-cheat! Nge-cheat gigimu disanggul konde?!" cela Yoru.

"Masaaa?" goda Akaito, tapi matanya masih nempel di nintendo.

"Tauk ah!" Yoru kembali berfokus pada soal-soal di depannya. Len sama Gakupo lagi main PSP, Lui lagi makan chiki sama Ring, Rin lagi nulis sesuatu, Shori sama Miku lagi gambar manga, Luka lagi main hape, Lily sibuk sama gadget, Gumi baca komik.

CKREK...pintu ruang komputer terbuka, terlihat dua orang anak yang lagi melongo di depang ruang komputer.

"Lho? Rame, ya?" tanya cewek berambut merah disampingnya.

"Mau remedial matematika..." ujar cowok disebelahnya yang kayak cewek alias shota kaya Len.

"Masuk aja, ada si Yoru, tuh!" ujar Luka.

"Makasih..." ujar cewek itu dengan sopan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Rin. Cewek itu tersenyum dan menjawab dengan sopan, "Sayaka Miki...ini pacarku, Utatane Piko..."

"Tunggu, Utatane Piko...?" Gakupo teringat sesuatu.

_**Dia bilang dengan nada terisak gini: "Saya mau eek, pak..."**_

"Yang mau eek, itu sambil nangis?" lanjut Kaito

.

.

.

.

JLEB!

Menohok? Sangat...

.

.

.

.

"HUSH! Jangan nyebar aib, dong!" omel Ring.

"Yah...sori..." ujar Kaito.

"Parah lu pada! Cepetan minta maaf, gih!" suruh Miku.

"Sori, ya..." ujar Gakupo.

"Ah, gapapa" ujar Piko, Gakupo, Lui, dan Kaito menatap Piko dari atas sampe bawah.

"Enggak meyakinkan ini orang, cui!"

"Dark auranya...beerrrr..."

"eh, anaknya udah pergi!" ujar Yoru sambil bisak-bisik.

"PERGI APAAN?! DISEBELALU TUH SIAPAAA?!" bentak Gakupo nunjuk-nunjuk Piko yang lagi melototin Yoru dengan tatapan horror.

"DAFUQ?! SEJAK KAPAAANN?!"

.

.

.

.

"Gila...jantungan, gue..." Yoru ngeliatin Piko yang ada disebelahnya, dia udah selesai, sambil minum koka kola dan makan donat.

"Umm..." Luka berdiri di depan meja Miki dan Piko. "Mau jadi anggota baru?"

"BRUUUSSSHHH!" Yoru yang lagi minum koka kola itu nyembur Shori yang ada di depannya.

"NGAPAIN SIH LO?!" omel Shori yang basah kuyup kena semburan Yoru.

"Ampun, neng..."

'Gila, jantungan gue deket dia...' batin Yoru merinding dan mengambil donat.

"Boleh, aja. Ajak Piko, ya?"

"OHOKH! OHOKH!" Yoru kesedak denger nama Piko.

"LU KENAPA, SIH?!" omel Shori lagi.

"Kaga...

.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya...

"Ampun, ampun, ampun, ampun..." Yoru ngumpet di belakang Len.

"Lu kenapa, sih? Kaya orang stress, kaga apa-apa, kok..." Len sweatdropped.

.

.

.

.

Gara-gara Usil

Anak-anak VocCo tumpek brek di ruang komputer, semua kegiatannya berbeda-beda, Rin sama Miku lagi baca komik punya Gumi, Gumi lagi main sama kucing di jendela, Shori main kucing sama Gumi, Lily dengan gadgednya seperti biasa, Yoru yang merinding karena disebelahnya ada Piko, Miki yang lagi makan kue cake cherry, Luka yang lagi nulis-nulis, Ring lagi makan chiki, Gakupo yang main Laptop rame-rame sama Lui, Kaito, Akaito dan Lui, serta Meiko yang lagi tidur di pojok ruangan.

"Hadeh...nganggur..." ujar Lui sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Daripada nganggur, kita ngusilin orang, yok!" ujar Akaito ngeluarin hapenya.

"Yo, gue pinjem dong hape lu." Ujar Len ke Yoru, Yoru dengan terpaksa dan tidak ikhlas memberikan handphonenya ke Len.

"Gue dulu, dong!" ujar Shori heboh, kemudian...

"_**Halo...? dengan Operator 'Sang Surya'?"**_ terdengar suara dari ujung sana. Shori memasang speaker untuk memperjelas pembicaraan.

"Halo, mbak cantik, deh!" goda Shori lewat operator telepon

"_**Maaf, saya ini cowok..." **_

TUUT TUUT TUUT-

"HUAHAHAHA! GODAIN OM OM, LU!" Yoru ketawa ngakak. Shori manyun.

"Giliran gue!" Kaito menelepon.

"Halo...? dengan operator 'Sang Surya...?"

"Um...nama mas siapa, ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Nama saya Tonio-"

TUUUTTT- TUUUUTTTT-

"HUANJIR! PAK TONIO KERJA JADI OPERATOR?!"

"Kadang-kadang kan kerja ditaman lawang..." ujar Miki nimbrung.

"Gila..." ujar Yoru.

"Sini, dong. Giliran gue!" Yoru mengambil handphone punya Akaito.

"Um...mbak, ada ayam, enggak?" tanya Yoru sambil cengengesan geli.

"_**Ada, mas."**_ Jawab orang di sebrang telepon.

"Mbak, pesen ayam paket mahal sepuluh, dikirim ke alamat Jalan. Semangka, nomor 566, Jakarta Tengah, ya embak!"

"_**Baik." **_

TUUTT- TUUUT-

"MPUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yoru ngakak-ngakak sendiri.

"Sekarang gue, dong! Ownernya nih hape!" Akaito mengambil handphonenya.

"_**Halo? Dengan Operator MX disini..." **_

"Eh, embak darimana? Embak cantik, deh! Embak mau gak kencan sama abang?"

"_**Maaf, saya cowok-" **_

TUUUTT TUUTTT-

"Maho..." ujar Lui, yang lain cekikikan.

"Sekarang siapa?" tanya Akaito.

"Gue, dong!" Gakupo merebut hape itu dari tangan Akaito.

"_**Halo?" **_

"Embak, sejam berapa? Goban cukup, enggak?"

"_**Iya, bisa. Mau datang ke tempatnya?" **_

"Dimana, mbak?"

"_**Taman Lawang-" **_

TUUUT- TUUUT-

"MAKAN TOH BANCI! HUAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" Yoru ngakak-ngakak.

"Udah, ah! Pulsa gue nanti habis!"

"Udah sewa banci, lu? Sejam goban, lho! Ahahahahahaha!

"Diem!"

.

.

.

.

Oh iya, tadi Len pinjem hapenya si Yoru, kan? Ini dia...

Yoru_44Cool Gue maho, tadi gue XXX sama si Ryo

"SIALAN LUUU!" Yoru ngejar-ngejar Len sampe kakinya pegel-pegel.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Akumano Yoru: Okumura Rin

Akumano Ryo: Okumura Yukio

Ao No Exorcist By: Kazue Kato

Selengkapnya ada di fict selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Hadeh, satu lagi dah fanfict ngasal + gaje garing gila, badan remuk, pikiran lagi mengalir ide deras, mending di tulis jadi fict, iya gak? Sampe rela bikin ini sam[e jam 11 malem, padahal besok sekolah, nekat, gak? Gomen ne, kalo ada kekurangan, bisa dikritik, kalo bisa yang halus, jangan koar-koar, OK?


End file.
